Tong Si Hung
Tong Si Hung is the owner of a club called The Hive in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background Tong is a Triad boss and the owner of The Hive, a Hengsha nightclub frequented by augmented people. He often impersonates a VIP lounge bartender to screen people who seek an audience with him. During the second trip to Hengsha, it is revealed that he is Tracer Tong's father. After reaching Hengsha, Jensen finds that his quarry is a hacker named Windmill, who has gone underground with the aid of Tong. He then travels to the Hive to meet with the Triad boss to get the Dutchman's location. Jensen can ask to speak with Tong directly, in which case he will meet with an aged floor manager. Though snarky and dismissive, if Jensen is persuasive enough, the manager of a club agrees to let him speak with Tong. Jensen then goes to Tong's office only to find that the bartender is actually Tong himself. Tong then gives Jensen Van Bruggen's location after some questioning. Or, Jensen can infiltrate the Hive and crawl through the ventilation system. One vent overlooks Tong's office, and there Jensen will come across a meeting between Tong and a Belltower commander, Narhari Kahn, who demands Van Bruggen's location. Though Tong pretends to not know who the hacker is, after Kahn leaves, Tong quickly makes a phone call to tell Windmill to stay put at his current hiding place of Alice Garden Pods. Tong in fact calls Bobby Bao and orders him to inform Windmill. Funny thing is, that he calls Bao even in case Bao is dead for you have killed him before. When next Jensen returns to Hengsha, he is tracking a GPL implant belonging to Vasili Sevchenko. He follows the signal underground deep into Harvester territory, where eventually he comes across none other than Tong again, who is now equipped with Sevchenko's augmented arm. Tong actually does not know where the kidnapped scientists are, as he was only given Sevchenko's corpse by Belltower, who frequently bribes the Triads with augmentations in exchange for their continued cooperation. Tong agrees to help Jensen if he agrees to rescue his son, Tracer. To aid with the rescue, Tong gives Jensen a cloaking device, but hides this. Tong has no love for Belltower, and agrees to aid Jensen in his quest, directing him to stow aboard one of Belltower's ships at a nearby dock, and providing him with explosive ordnance to use as a distraction. Once Jensen sets off the explosives, he finds that the explosives have been pre-set to detonate in only ten seconds; evidently Tong intended to dispose of Jensen, with the effect of being a distraction to cover the escape of Tong's son, Tracer, from Hengsha. Augmentations Tong appears to have only one visible augmentation, a mechanical left arm. When meeting Tong for the first time, his arm is a black-coloured model with exposed Fibre cables and working parts. This arm is later replaced by a Sarif Industries model with a "Modified combat chasis" which supports the Typhoon system. The arm replacement is discussed in a e-mail addressed to "The Hive Master" from a harvester located on a computer terminal in the harvester hideout. In concept art, Tong has a set of three hexagons located at the top of his sternum. these could possibly be a separate augmentation, but their purpose is unknown. Although Tong is a rather difficult social character, he appears to have no social modules (or any head augmentations for that matter). Gallery DX3 Tong Si Hung 2.jpg|Tong Si Hung concept art Tongsihung-newarm.png|Tong with Vasili Sevchenko's cybernetic arm. Video:Deus_Ex_Human_Revolution_Tong_Si_Hung_ALL_SPEECH_OPTIONS_GUIDE bgfbxfg.jpg|Tong at V.I.P bar Untitlvvved-1.jpg Category:Mechanical-augmented characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution enemies Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link characters